Trials by Water
by Alex Glaven
Summary: -Elena- It lives! Plot happens! YAY plot.
1. Departure

Yup! Another fic to work on! I'm slowly catching up to Akiko!  
  
Well, this is going to be one of my more interesting fics. I'm straying from the normal adepts, and mainly focusing on Picard in this fic. Yes, I know there are hundreds of fics out there about after TLA, but this one will be different. t'll be Picard's return home, with a twist. I can't say much without giving away the plot.  
  
And another thing I can say, is that this fic will be difficult. I have to create an entire new civilization for this fic to work. So, basically everyone is going to be an original character except for Picard, and the Lemurians, and of course the adepts ^^ And I do hope to have Isaac and Felix 'n company in it more often. I have no idea how yet, but I hope they make a second appearance. I like them too much to leave them out entirely.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, Picard would be Picard, and I would have a Picard and Alex plushie. And everyone else for that matter.  
  
Departure  
  
  
  
Picard inhaled deeply as he passed through the fog and mist. His home. The only place he had ever known before his sudden disappearance. He had longed to be home once more, but at the same time, feared it. King Hydros was on his side, but if Lord Conservato saw him again...how would he react? Would he be cast away? Banished? Or would he be forced to choose the mortal life?  
  
  
  
Even though he had lit the beacons to save Weyard, he knew in his heart that Conservato would never see it this way. He had done the unforgivable. His only supporters were Lunpa, King Hydros, and his uncle, and they believed that he had done the right thing. But had he? Had it been worth throwing away the only life he knew?  
  
  
  
If all else failed, if he was banished from Lemuria, he still had his friends. They'd accept him back without question; Felix had told him himself. Picard was thankful for that. He had been through so much with them during the journey. The farewells had been beyond difficult.   
  
~~~~ Flashback ~~~~  
  
  
  
"You mean to go through with your plan, then?"  
  
The Lemurian nodded. "Yes, Felix. I mean to return to Lemuria once more. King Hydros ordered me to return once my mission was completed." He offered a sad smile. "I'll never forget any of you."  
  
  
  
"We've been through so much. I can't believe you're leaving. I've never liked saying good bye."  
  
  
  
Picard looked down at his youger Jupiter friend. Sheba was one of the few people he knew from the beginning. He was in prison at the time, Picard was grateful she helped him get out. It was hard enough to say farewell to her. "Don't worry Sheba. I may return one day."   
  
"Promise?" She looked up through her tears.  
  
  
  
"That's a promise. I can't stay away from all of you forever."  
  
  
  
"I wish we could have gotten to know you under different circumstances." Picard turned to see Isaac. He had met him at the Jupiter Lighthouse. His element was the same as Felix, Venus. Isaac was the same as Felix, yet very different at the same time. When they first met, they were on opposite sides, and they ended up joining forces. "Have a safe trip back home. I'm sure Lemuria missed you."  
  
  
  
"I hope someday, somewhere, we will meet again, Isaac." Picard sighed. "My uncle is probably wondering what happened to me, so I should probably get going before it gets any later. Lemuria's a long way away."  
  
  
  
"We're serious, you know."  
  
  
  
Picard looked back at Felix. He had known Felix since the beginning of their jouney. With his help, he was able to sail much of the eastern sea to find out if the world truly was shrinking. "About what?"  
  
  
  
"About staying here anytime. If Conservato gives you problems again, remember that you'll always have a home here with us. I don't know how far we would have gotten without you. I thank you for that."  
  
  
  
"I should be thanking you. I might still be in prison if you hadn't proven my innocence. Or I would have gotten out the hard way by now." Picard grinned. "I'm also extremely grateful that you helped me get my orb back, so assisting you was the least I could do. Although, I have a feeling Conservato is going to hate me no matter what I tell him."  
  
  
  
"If you need someone to go beat him up, you know where we'll be." Jenna smiled and formed a fist to prove her point.   
  
  
  
"Then Conservato will hate me even more," he joked. "It was fun traveling with you Jenna." Picard turned towards Garet. "Take care of her, if you don't, you'll have to answer to both Felix AND me!" An idle threat, of course, but one too tempting to resist.  
  
  
  
Garet smiled nervously as he came up behind Jenna and hugged her. "You don't need to tell me twice. Felix will have my head if anything happens to her. I don't need an angry Lemurian on my back as well."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving and we never found out how old you really are."   
  
  
  
Picard sighed. "Ivan, why does everyone ask me about that?"  
  
  
  
"I could always read your mind," Ivan said. "Then I'd know."  
  
  
  
"That's not going to happen anytime soon. I said, my age isn't important." He glared at him. "Besides, it's not every day I'm treated normally. Make sure Sheba isn't too upset when I leave."  
  
  
  
Ivan nodded. "Don't worry about her. She'll get over it." He went to Sheba's side. "Besides, you promised to come back. Try to return before we're all ancient. We know you probably won't age a day."  
  
  
  
Picard smiled. "Yes, that may be a problem. I'll see what I can do." He turned to go. "Well, I guess I'm off.."  
  
"Don't I get a good bye?"  
  
  
  
Picard met the angel's gaze. "Mia, it's not every day I get to meet such a lovely Adept from my clan. I'll never forget you."  
  
  
  
Save the flattery for when you get your own girlfriend." Mia smiled as she hugged him. "We'll miss you."   
  
Picard was almost positive Isaac was glaring at the two of them when he hugged her back. He looked to the Venus Adept. "Isaac, take good care of her. I can see it in both your eyes; you two are meant for each other. Don't let anyone take that from you."  
  
  
  
"I don't plan to." Isaac replied with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Well, if that's everyone, I should get going." With a heavy heart he began to walk towards his ship, but paused before Jenna. "When your brother gets a girlfriend, let me know. That's something I have to see."  
  
  
  
Jenna chuckled. "I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. And what about yourself? What will you be doing when you get back to Lemuria?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll either be declared an outcast or I'll be allowed to stay. Until then, I'll probably live with my uncle."  
  
  
  
"I must apologize for all the trouble we've caused you."  
  
  
  
Picard frowned. "Don't apologize, Kraden. This was my fate and I knew the outcome the moment I accepted this mission. You don't need to blame yourself. I would've left Lemuria even if I hadn't been washed out to sea by Poseidon. And without your wisdom, we wouldn't have confirmed what was going on in the outside world as easily. I'm sure if King Hydros were here, he'd thank you personally."  
  
  
  
"If you're sure," said Kraden. "As Felix said, you're welcome to visit anytime, though I may not be here as I'm getting so old. So, just in case, good bye Picard."  
  
  
  
Picard smiled again. "I do plan to return someday. I bid you all farewell. And thank you, for everything."  
  
  
  
~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
  
  
  
Picard steered his ancient ship, through the narrow channels. In a few moments, he would set foot on his homeland once more.  
  
Well, I could have made it either extremely long, or broken it up into two chapters ^_^ I know I'm evil. But don't worry, it's going to get interesting fast enough. I'm just going through the intro.  
  
And a special thanks for Midnight C for being my beta reader ^_^ And hopefully the next chapter will come soon. If you're lucky. I'm having fun working on Peace of Mind as well. And I will get Innocence up one of these days! Promise.  
  
Oh, a bit on the side note. My good computer is currently 300 miles away in Boise, and yeah. It's kind of in pieces at my brother's apparement. Well, it was really giving me problems when I was trying to do my reports, so I decided to delete everything on the hard drive. So, after spending a night doing that, we went online and couldn't find ANY of the drivers to upload on my computer. So, my brother is currently fixing it. Which has most of my fanfiction on it. Although, Akiko has most of it, so I should be able to get it back. but if not, I might not be updating much, except for my most recent ones, until June. Hopefully I'll have it back by then.  
  
As I always say, if you want more, review! ^_^ 


	2. Meeting

Wow! I didn't think I would get this chapter up so fast. Well, compared to my other fics at least ^_^   
  
Okay, a few things on the side note. I'd like to thank Midnight as always, and Vilya who helped out with this chapter. A long time ago, Picard was originally going to be Leon. Or that was the rumored name on the net, before he was Piers. And we were trying to think of a good name for Picard's uncle, so we decided to use Leon ^_^ which I think fits him fairly well. So Vilya gets credit for that.  
  
Another quick note. Before I got to Lemuria, there was a huge rumor on the net going on about how Picard was the Prince of Lemuria, implying he was the king's son. Now, I was having fun with the entire mindread thing, and I read Uncle Leon's mind after Picard left, and before I talked to him again. And apparently Picard's father died when Picard was in his youth. Which meant, that he wasn't the son of the king. Excpet, I still liked the idea, and made him the great-grandson. Plus it was a possible idea, and it's fanfiction. So I can ^_^ Plus it'll work very nicely later on in the fic.  
  
Trials by Water: Meeting  
  
Picard expertly steered his ship through the narrow waterways that led to the Lemuria docks. The vessel drifted slowly with the calm waters, almost as if it knew where it was going. His mind wandered to thoughts of the greeting he might receive in a few short moments. Joy? Anger? Would they even let him past the gates?  
  
"Really Picard; you worry too much."  
  
He smiled slightly at the small blue creature that had appeared on his left shoulder. The Mercury Djinni's inquisitive golden eyes met his own. "Easy for you to say. You are not the one in possible trouble."  
  
"Do you always have to be so negative?" Shade asked, tilting his head.  
  
"You don't know what'll happen until you get back home." Spring now appeared on Picard's right shoulder. "Besides, Conservato doesn't have the final say about what happens to you."  
  
"Exactly! He just thinks he owns the place." Picard crolled his eyes upwards to see Rime staring back down at him from his perch on top of his head.  
  
"And Uncle Leon won't be very happy if his only family is banished from Lemuria forever." Spring added cheerfully.  
  
Picard sighed as he turned the last corner and the dock came into view. "I know that." He stared straight ahead. "I do not want to be turned away again. I have been gone for so long that it's almost as if I don't belong here here anymore. Maybe I should have stayed with Felix."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spring's golden eyes flashed. "Hydros trusted you above all others in Lemuria! He won't let his favorite great-grandson be banished without putting up a good fight."  
  
Picard grinned. "I am his only great-grandson."  
  
"Exactly!" Shade chirped. "Which makes you his favorite."  
  
"Why do I even bother talking with Djinn?" Picard wondered as he stopped the ship perfectly at the dock.  
  
"Come on! You know you love us!" Serac's voice echoed through his mind.  
  
"And if you get depressed again, we'll tell Jenna." Shade shifted to his right leg. "She refused to let you get depressed when your mother died, remember?"  
  
Picard blinked questioningly. "I remember...wait a minute. How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Easy." Sour appreared in his pocket. "We Djinn have connections with all other Djinn."  
  
"You mean you can communicate with Flint and the others even from this great distance?" Picard raised his eyebrow in suspiscion. Djinn didn't lie, but sometimes they liked to stretch the truth a bit.   
  
"Yup!" Serac said. "It's hard to explain how, but it can be done."  
  
"I won't even ask then," Picard sighed as he climed down the ladder and set foor on solid ground.  
  
Shade tilted his head. "We'll explain it to you one day." He vanished without another word, as did the rest of the miniature horde, leaving Picard alone as he apporached the gates into Lemuria. He smiled as he heard two very familiar voices around the corner.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"I heard it. Someone's aproaching."  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
Luke and Jacques were on guard duty again and as alert as ever, ready to pounce on any intruders. They had only let Felix in because Picard was with a member of his group. Normally, Luke and Jacques were fairly friendly, but they could be quick to anger. "Do not worry, it's only me," Picard said as he stepped past the statue.   
  
"Picard?" Luke questioned. "It can't be-"  
  
"Picard!" Jacques took a step forward in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' This is my home, is it not? King Hydros has ordered my return once my mission was complete."  
  
Luke shook his head. "But Conservato has ordered us to keep you out. He said you were banished. I'm sorry, Picard."  
  
Picard stared at the two of them, golden eyes expressing a mix of hurt and anger. He had known them for a very long time. How could they abandon their trust in him so quickly?  
  
"Can you at least inform Kind Hydros of my arrival?" he asked. "I am positive he will want to see me. I have pressing news for him."  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask him?" Jacques gave a quizzical look to Luke. "What do you think?  
  
"I suppose not." Luke agreed. "Wait here, Picard. I'll speak to the King."  
  
"Thank you, Luke." Picard gave a slight sigh of relief as he watched Luke leave. If anyone else had been on guard duty, he may not have stood any chance of getting back into Lemuria.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Luke returned. "I apologize for taking so long. King Hydros is extrememly busy. He won't be able to see you right away."   
  
"When can I see him?"   
  
"He doesn't know. But he wants you to go straight to the palace and wait for him in the Library. No one should be using it. Just don't linger anywhere else until he sees you."  
  
Picard smiled. "I appreciate this Luke, Jacques. I do not know how I can repay you."  
  
"No need, Picard," Luke assured him. "We know you left for both the better and the worse. We hope you can stay, but Lord Conservato-"  
  
"I know. I am hoping to talk to Hydros before he does. Can you do me one more favor?"  
  
"We'll try." Jacques nodded.  
  
"Please let my uncle know I made it back to Lemuria. It may be a while before I am able to visit him."  
  
Luke smiled. "Sure, I'll let him know. He'll be glad to know you made it back."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a home cooked meal either," Picard muttered as he ascended the stairs and entered his homeland once more.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but everything still seemed the same. Picard ignored the odd stares from some of the other Lemurians as they watched him walk through their streets. Whatever Conservato had told them, it had been enough to thoroughly poison their minds. These were glares of contempt, the kind given to an unwelcome and unloved invader. This made it even easier to comply with his orders and head straight to the palace.  
  
"Picard, we've been expecting you," one of the palace guards stated.  
  
Picard nodded. "I've been ordered to wait in the library."  
  
"That's what Luke told us," the second guard agreed. "You may enter."  
  
The guards politely moved aside, allowing him to enter the grand palace. He turned the corner and went into the library, once again ignoring the glares from the other Lemurians milling about.  
  
Picard sighed as he sat on the chair in the far corner of the room. It had been so long since he set foot inside the palace. He had been going into the castle since he was little and he knew every inch of it by heart. And since he was the great-grandson of the King, he had been able to come and go as he pleased, at least most of the time. What would he do if he was banished for good? Sure, he could live with his friends, but it wouldn't be the same. This was the only home he'd ever known. To lose it would be akin o losing a piece of himself.  
  
He leaned up against the wall, waiting patiently for King Hydros. Hours passed and still the Library door did not open. The long journey began to catch up with him and he started to drift off. He wasn't sure if he actually did fall asleep or not, but he was met by a very rude awakening.   
  
"What part of banished do you not understand!?"  
  
Picard snapped to attention at the shout and he was lifted out of his chair to meet Lord Conservato's angry eyes.  
  
"King Hydros ordered my return," Picard said calmly as he returned the glare. He shook himself free of Conservato's grasp and stumbled backwards slightly.  
  
"I said you're banished! And I am not changing my mind. You left Lemuria; you choose your own fate. You know the law!"  
  
"Well, it is a very stupid law if you ask me. Was it one of your ideas?" Picard asked this without thinking and instantly regretted it as Conservato slapped him across the face. Hard.  
  
"Insolent whelp! How dare you speak to me thus?" The old senator's beard prickled with rage. He rolled his shoulders to help keep his temper in check. "You lit the Lighthouses. Isn't that enough damage? If you weren't Hydros's pet..."  
  
"...King," Picard emphasized, "Hydros knew what was happening to the world around us. If I had not helped Felix and his companions light the beacons, even Lemuria would have vanished! Weyard was dying!"  
  
"King Hydros is a fool. He raised you into thinking you should be concerned with the outside world. You're only his pet because he feels sorry for you. Your mother was too sick to even play with you, and your father foolishly got himself killed. You have no place here in Lemuria."  
  
Picard clenched his hands into trembling fists. He had gone too far. He lowered his voice, forcing himself to maintain his cool demeanor. "You are the one who knows nothing, Conservato. My mother did her best to raise me after father died. And I left to save Weyard and Lemuria. You are just too blind and too stubborn to see it!"  
  
Conservato's eyes flashed evilly as he took a step foward towards Picard, backing him against the bookshelf on the wall. Several books were knocked from the shelf with the force of it, falling onto Picard's head, and one of them even striking Conservato. "You will not be allowed to stay as long as I'm around," he hissed.  
  
"Conservato!"  
  
The King was standing in the doorway. Conservato turned and bobbed his head respectfully. "Hydros, I assume you're here to tell Picard that he is not going to be allowed to stay?"  
  
Hydros gave him an icy glare. "I would like to speak with Picard alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"Certainly. Picard and I were just having...a little chat. You do realize I refuse to let him stay."  
  
"Your opinion has been noted."  
  
"Very well."  
  
King Hydros could see the look of relief on Picard's face as Conservato shuffled out of the room. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. I'm sorry for taking so long."  
  
"It is all right," Picard said. His voice was shaking. "I was expecting that sort of greeting from him." He bent down and began picking up some of the fallen books and placing them back on the shelf where they belonged.  
  
"I never understand what is going through his mind," the King admitted gravely. "Are you alright Picard?"  
  
"I'm fine." Picard said without looking up, as he picked up the last of the fallen books.  
  
Hydros brightened as he changed the subject, smiling warmly at his great-grandson. "I'm glad to see you return safely home. I worried that I had sent you to your death."  
  
"It was not easy," Picard said with a slight laugh. "If it had not been for Felix and the others, I doubt I would be standing here right now."  
  
"Do not concern yourself with Conservato. I'm going to talk to him right now about this. I'll do everything within my power to let you stay. Can you wait here a little while longer? Or would you prefer to wait at your uncle's house?"  
  
"I would rather go to my uncle's house. He's probably wondering what happened to me." Picard forced a smile. "I know he isn't going to let me stay in Lemuria. I could just leave now if you want me to. Felix has offered me a place with him. I would not be alone in the outside world."  
  
"Nonsense!" Hydros declared. "Do not give up hope yet, Picard. I will do whatever it takes to avoid that outcome."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The King nodded. "You may go to your uncle's house. I hope we can clear this matter up by nightfall. It's already evening, and I have lots to discuss with the Conservato. Hopefully this won't take long.  
  
Picard waited for King Hydros to leave, he sighed as he stood in the doorway. "This is not my day."  
  
***  
  
YAY! Another chapter completed! Hopefully that wasn't too mean ^_^ And it was longer! And it didn't take 7 months to update! Like some of my other fics ^^;  
  
Thanx all who reviewed! And if all goes well, I get my real computer back on Friday ^_^ yay! Then I can actually work on websites again! And update Garet's Kitchen, and all my other sites. And maybe get the OBHL fic up and running ^_^  
  
And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update ^_^ Although I think Midnight's gonna hurt me if I don't get Shadow's of the Mind up soon, so that's my next project. But who knows ^^;; 


	3. Decision

YAY! I'm finally able to update this fic ^_^ And just a few quick notes. Some of you may have read, My Wish for You, by Vilya (Good fic, highly recommended ^_^ It should be on my favorites list...) And there isn't a connection between them. Her fic may take place in the past, but mine's in the futue. She gave me permission to use Leon, as I explained in the last chapter. But I'm not spoiling anything with this fic to her fic. Thank you ^_^  
  
Trials by Water: Decision  
  
Picard strolled down the deserted streets of Lemuria, his home. He had traveled all over Weyard, and hadn't been to a single place like it. No other place had the abundant water, the ancient buildings, or the same watery energy coursing through the very air he breathed. No other place had the same everlasting beauty or the wisdom of the ages in its soil.  
  
It was rare for people to stray outside past the evening hours. He didn't know exactly why that was, since Lemuria had spectacular sunsets over the surrounding sea. The nights were fabulous, the sky always filled with gleaming stars.  
  
If only Lemuria could be what it used to be a long, long time ago. His uncle had told him stories about how the streets were always lit up. There was always somehwere to go, things to do and see, and people to meet. Lemuria had been an even more magnificent city back then. If only he could see it the same way his uncle remembered it. Would lighting the beacons be enough to resurrect the greatness of the only city he could call home? Or was it already too late for it to be that glorious again?  
  
"Picard!"  
  
The sound of his name startled him, breaking his train of thought. He looked up and smiled at the source. His uncle was standing at the door of his house, waiting to greet him. Even if everyone else in Lemuria hated him, he always had someone to go to.  
  
Leon embraced his nephew. "Luke said that you were back! I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
Picard happily returned the hug. "It feels good to be home."  
  
"Please, come in. I have dinner and tea prepared."  
  
"Thank you. As much as I love Garet's cooking, nothing tastes better than a home cooked meal." He smiled as his uncle led him inside the house.  
  
"I heard from Luke that you had to go straight to the palace and see King Hydros. How did it go?"  
  
Picard sighed, then frowned as he flopped into a chair at the table. "I was ordered to wait in the library for him, and I ended up meeting Conservato before King Hydros."  
  
"Not him," Leon groaned. "I'm sorry, Picard. I'm sure that wasn't a enjoyable meeting. He's been spreading some nasty rumors while you've been away."  
  
"That would explain the unwelcomed looks I've been getting from everyone." Picard folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "He seems determined to banish me. I fear this may be my last night in Lemuria."  
  
Leon filled two cups with tea and placed one in front of Picard. "Nevermind Conservato. What has King Hydros decided?"  
  
"He's speaking with Conservato right now," Picard said. "He'll summon me back to the palace once they have reached a decision, but I already know Conservato will refuse to let me stay."  
  
"Look at it this way Picard," his uncle offered. "Hydros would never banish you. He'll do everything within his power to let you stay."  
  
"I know that, but Conservato will put up a fight. He doesn't want me here. No one does-"  
  
"That's not true! He's poisoned everyone's minds with his lies. Hydros will set them straight." Leon smiled. "Besides, you always have a home here with me. Are you going to give that up so easily just because of some rumors?"  
  
Picard smiled back. "I'm sorry, uncle. Forgive me. I think I'm just tired. I've been sailing all day."  
  
"It's all right. You may as well get some rest after dinner. Who knows how long the King will be talking to Conservato? They're practically famous for their long arguments."  
  
***  
  
"Are you mad?" Conservato roared. "Letting someone like Picard back into Lemuria? He's broken at least a dozen laws, not to mention he brought outsiders INTO Lemuria! Plus he lit the Lighthouses! You want him to go unpunished?"  
  
Despite the obvious growing tension in the debate, Hydros remained calm. "If it's a law he's broken, you may punish him. Except-"  
  
"If you agree about punishment, then it's settled. Picard will be banished from Lemuria forever."  
  
King Hydros put up his hand. "No, he will not. You don't understand the situation at all."  
  
"What situation? There is no situation here, Hydros; If you remember, I stated loud and clear that if he left Lemuria, he wouldn't be allowed to return. He chose to leave."  
  
"He left for the sake of all of Weyard, including Lemuria. Lemuria was a dying city!"  
  
"You're sticking to that story, Hydros?" Conservato asked in a voice that made him appear to be accusing the king of insanity. "The people were happy; they didn't want change. What kind of monarch goes against the will of his people? Picard has probably destroyed us faster by lighting the beacons. I demand retribution!"  
  
"Conservato, the people didn't want change because of decades of your forced decree that we no longer travel or let outsiders within our borders! Lemuria isn't even a third of the size it used to be. I'm sure you can recall the liveliness of this city back then, and now it's just this tiny island that we stand on. Even ancient Lemuria has been destroyed. How do you explain that!?"  
  
Conservato's dull, pale yellow eyes glared up at Hydros. "Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't the elements? Over time buildings crumble, people die, things grow old and wear out; it's a fact of life. Stop straying from the subject!" There was the implication in this that Hydros himself was wearing out, and it made the king furious.  
  
"I still stand by what I say about Picard," Hydros said. "He doesn't deserve the kind of punishment you seek to hand out. He has never done anything that went against what was thought to be the right thing, or things, to do."  
  
"Well then what do you propose we do with him? I hope you're not thinking about letting him get away with what he's done."  
  
  
  
"We need to do nothing with him but let him live out the rest of his life as he so chooses and be thankful he did not die trying to save this island, Conservato! As I have said before, and I feel I am only repeated because of your faults in comprehension, he has done nothing!"  
  
  
  
"Nothing! He has endangered the entire city with his breaking the laws of the Senate! His actions have turned some of the people against me, something I cannot tolerate! If i had not..." Conservato cut himself off, but he might as well have gone on, mused Hydros. He knew that Conservato meant to drive Picard away at all cost, even if it meant using the other Lemurians.  
  
This argument wasn't getting anywhere. Hydros felt like he was trying to grind down a brick wall using only his voice. But he refused to give in on this matter. Perhaps they could somehow compromise...  
  
"You are aware that Picard is the key to Lemuria, aren't you? Without him, we have no future."  
  
Conservato rolled his eyes. "That lineage thing. Just because he's your great-grandson doesn't mean-"  
  
"Picard is destined to become King, and he's the only heir to the throne. He's staying."  
  
  
  
"Do you honestly think that boy is ready to take on the responsibilities of ruling Lemuria?" the senator inquired with a smirk. "He doesn't know where his loyalties lie. He would rather set off on some adventure than stay here and-"  
  
"That's enough!" Hydros ordered. "His loyalties lie where all loyalties here belong. With the current king," Hydros added, in case Conservato wasn't sure exactly where that was. "Not with the head of the Senate."  
  
"Well, I can see whom you favor in Lemuria, Hydros. But I refuse to be swayed on this matter. I will see him banished."  
  
"I don't favor Picard any more than anyone else in Lemuria," said the King. "And as your King I am telling you...no, ORDERING you, to please reconsider."  
  
Conservato paused to think a few moments, then his eyes seemed to light up with an idea. "Very well then. I am willing to let him stay, under one condition."  
  
King Hydros raised an eyebrow suspiciously. The senator was clearly up to something, and it probably wouldn't be good news for Picard. "A condition you say? What would that be?"  
  
"Picard is banished from Lemuria unless," a nasty smirk appeared on his face, "he can complete a trial."  
  
"So instead of dealing with Picard yourself, you would rather ship him off to some foreign land?"  
  
"It's not like that at all." But that sickening smile made it obvious that Conservato was lying  
  
"Really?" Hydros asked. "Where are you planning to send Picard, then?"  
  
"As I said, I refuse to let Picard stay here. You said he couldn't be banished forever, so he'll only be banished until he accomplishes a certain task."  
  
Hydros nodded slowly. As much as he hated agreeing to his terms, he was left with little choice. "Explain yourself, Conservato."  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of the city of Rowad."  
  
"As much as anyone. It's a city of Jupiter Adepts if I recall. They are another ancient and advanced civilization, much like Lemuria. What of them?"  
  
"I've heard stories about the trials that they hold there. They're challenging tests against the four elements: earth, fire, wind, and water to prove your true strengths-"  
  
"I have heard the same stories. So you wish to send Picard there to participate in these trials?"  
  
"Yes," Conservato said. "I think it would be very beneficial for him. Not to mention that I hear Rowad's princess is looking for a prince. Picard can't rule Lemuria on his own..."  
  
"What kind of fool do you take Picard for?" Hydros demanded. "You expect him to go to any random city and immediately find someone to wed? It's not that simple!"  
  
Conservato smirked again. "I was only kidding. Do you agree to my terms, Hydros? If he can complete Rowad's trials, I will allow him back in Lemuria. And it will also prove that he's worthy of becoming king."  
  
Hydros sighed, knowing he was trapped. It was either agree to his terms or Picard would be banished forever. "All right-"  
  
"Good! I'll summon Picard at once."  
  
"I will send for him. I'm telling him in my own words and you're to keep your mouth shut. Is that understood?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll stay here to make sure you deliever the correct message."  
  
"As you wish," Hydros said coldly as he walked out of the throne room. He turned to the guard that was standing watch. "Allan, would you mind finding Picard and bringing him to me? We've reached a decision."  
  
Allan nodded. "Yes, Sire."  
  
Hydros watched him leave and then turned to head back to the throne room to wait for his great-grandson to return. It wasn't going to be easy telling him he had to leave.  
  
***  
  
Leon looked towards his nephew. It was already fairly late and Picard looked exhausted from his trip, not to mention his run in with Conservato. "You should try to get some sleep."  
  
"No, I have to stay awake. I do not want Hydros to go through all trouble to talk to the Conservato, just to find I've fallen asleep." Picard gave a weak smile as he sat up straight. "Besides, I've had later nights than this on my travels. I've even been on night duty to watch for enemies. I can handle it."  
  
"I suppose that's a good point-" There was a sudden knock at the door. "That must be them."  
  
Picard stood up quickly to answer the door. "Allan, have you brought word from King Hydros?"  
  
Allan nodded. "King Hydros has ordered me to take you up to the throne room."  
  
"All right" Picard turned towards his uncle. "I don't know how long I'll be. You don't have to worry about staying up."  
  
"I'll be here waiting for you."  
  
Picard nodded and left without another word. Slowly, he walked up the streets towards the palace with Allan.  
  
"It amazes me how you can travel all over Weyard and still have the guts to come back," Allan said with a smile. "Especially with the way Conservato's been talking about you."  
  
"Oh believe me, I knew I would have this sort of greeting when I came back. I had second thoughts of just staying with my friends."  
  
"I'm glad you're back." Those few words meant more to Picard than Allan could have realized. Allan was one of the few people who hadn't given him any dirty looks. "It shows you don't fear Conservato."  
  
"Any idea on what Hydros has decided?"  
  
Allan shook his head. "No. I don't like eavesdropping, but the King didn't sound too pleased when he sent me to get you."  
  
Picard sighed sadly. "Then I guess this really is my last night here."  
  
The two guards at the palace stepped aside to allow Allan and Picard to enter the palace. "You never know. There's always some hope."  
  
"I suppose," Picard muttered as they headed up the stairs. When they got to the top, Allan went ahead to announce Picard's arrival.  
  
"Picard's arived?" Hydros's voice echoed down the hall. "Please, send him in."  
  
Allan had been right about the tone of voice. It wasn't the cheery voice the King would normally greet a visitor with.  
  
Allan came back. "Lord Conservato and King Hydros are waiting for you." He lowered his voice. "Good luck."  
  
Picard nodded a thank you and entered the throne room, standing before Hydros and the smirking Conservato. "I hear you've reached a decision about me?"  
  
It was hard to read the King's expression. It looked like a combination of sadness, worry and some sort of relief, which wasn't particularly reassuring. "Yes, we have."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's a bit complicated to explain-"  
  
"You have been banished," Conservato blurted out, his voice filled with glee. Picard did his best to refrain from reacting. "Unless, you agree to our terms."  
  
Picard tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Terms?"  
  
Hydros glared at the senator. "If you recall, I told you to keep quiet."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to explain to him, I will."  
  
"What terms are you talking about?" Picard asked, somewhat confused.  
  
Conservato glared down at him, eyes shining with malice. "You will have to complete a special trial if you wish to stay in Lemuria."  
  
"Conservato!" Hydros hissed. It was clear that the King wanted to tell him, but Conservato wasn't listening.  
  
"I've been across all of Weyard," Picard said. "I've conquered many obstacles on my journey. If it's a trial you want me to face, then I-"  
  
"Picard, listen to what I have to say before you agree," Hydros interrupted. "It's not what you think. This is a very different kind of trial. It takes place in the city of Rowad."  
  
Picard raised a eyebrow. "Rowad?"  
  
"Yes. Over the centuries, they've had a series of trials going to test one's strength, speed, accuracy, and other attributes. It's not as easy as you may think; you could loose your life in these trials-"  
  
"It shouldn't be hard for you," Conservato smirked. "They deal with each of the four elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water."  
  
Question upon question built up inside Picard's mind. Why Rowad of all places? Obviously, King Hydros thought this task would be dangerous, so what exactly would he be walking into if he agreed? The uncertainty was making his stomach flip and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.   
  
'I wouldn't trust him,' Spring's voice echoed through his mind.  
  
'Oh come on,' Serac began. 'He's been all over Weyard! This shouldn't be too hard.'  
  
'I wouldn't trust Conservato either,' Shade added.  
  
'Will you guys keep quiet?' Picard questioned. 'I'm trying to think.'  
  
'But if he doesn't agree, he'll be banihed,' Rime said. 'He doesn't have much of a choice.'  
  
'You do have a point there, Rime.' Picard answered. 'I don't have a option. Have any of you heard anything about these trials?'  
  
'Nope,' Balm replied. 'It can't be any tougher than Dullahan.'  
  
'Please, don't remind me of that.'  
  
'Come on Picard, don't be a whimp!' said Serac. 'Conservato is begging you to say no.'  
  
'Well, if that's the case, then I can't let him have his way. I want to wipe that smug smile off his face.'  
  
'Yeah!' all of the Djinn chorused.  
  
'It's dangerous-" Spring began.  
  
'Come on,' Rime said. 'We'll be there every step of the way to help him.'  
  
"What is your choice Picard?" Conservato demanded, growing ever more impatient. "Will you complete the trials or accept banishment?"  
  
Hydros frowned. "He doesn't even know-"  
  
"Everything will be explained when he arrives in Rowad." The old senator's eyes darted to the King. "That's all he needs to know."  
  
Picard looked up, grinning. "I accept the challenge if it means I have a chance to walk the streets of Lemuria again."  
  
Conservato frowned, but Hydros smiled, obviously pleased with his great-grandson's courage.  
  
"Very well," Conservato said stiffly as he glared at Picard. "I will inform Rowad that they have a challenger."  
  
"When do I have to leave?"  
  
"Soon, Picard," Hydros sighed wearily. "But you may as well head back to your uncle's as it's getting very late. I'll send Allan for you once we've figured out some details." It was more of an order than a suggestion.  
  
"Thank you, King Hydros." Picard bowed slightly, and then headed out of the palace. 


	4. Challenge Accepted

Hi ^_^ gomen this took so long. This chapter...took a LONG ime to do. It's only 11 pages ^_^;; hope you're happy with that length. ^_^  
  
And sorry if things seem really weird, when I descriped Rowad, it was difficult. I hope I did okay on it. And yes, the end may be evil, but I had special help from Midnight C and Vilya with that ^_^ so go figure. And the more who review, the faster I will update!!  
  
Not to mention, any names that you could give me would be very useful ^_^ especially since I'll be naming a bunch of random Jupiter Adepts. So if you have any suggestions, you just might see the name in the fic. I'm horrible when coming up with names ^_^  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Trials by Water  
  
Challenge Accepted  
  
Shadows stretched out over the sleeping city. Picard stared up at the night sky; it was nearly midnight. He hoped his uncle wasn't staying up this late, though knowing Leon as he did, he was probably waiting anxiously with hundreds of questions prepared for his arrival. Picard's pace quickened. All he really wanted to do at the moment was to go home and sleep. He had been on the move since dawn and every muscle in his body ached with fatigue.  
  
"Well, that certainly went better than I thought it would."  
  
Picard smiled as the spirit of Shade appeared on his left shoulder. "I suppose you are correct."  
  
"What do you mean, 'suppose?'" Serac demanded. "Shade's right. Now all we have to do is get to Rowad."  
  
"I've never even heard of Rowad, besides what Conservato and King Hydros has told me."  
  
"That's what we like about you--you're fearless!" Eddy said.  
  
"And this is what I get for talking to Djinn," Picard muttered through a yawn.  
  
"Are you all right?" Spring asked, appearing on his right shoulder.  
  
Picard shook his head. "I'm fine, just tired. Very tired."  
  
"It's been a long time, since we've been in Lemuria." Shade spoke softly.  
  
"And tomorrow I'll have to leave." Picard said, equally as soft. He looked up at the full moon shining in the sky. "I'll miss this place more than words can say." He turned for home, where a soft glow of light could be seen in one of the windows.  
  
"It seems your uncle's still awake too," Rime said.  
  
"I'm not surprised, even though I told him not to wait for me."  
  
"At least you still have someone who cares about what happens to you." Spring said as she disappeared again. "You're not going to give that up, are you?"  
  
"I don't plan on it." He sighed to himself as he slowly opened the door to the house.  
  
Leon had been sitting idly at the table strumming his fingers, wondering and worrying. At the sound of the door opening, he immediately snapped to attention and sprung to his feet. "Picard?"  
  
"I've returned, uncle."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm not banished..." A look of relief swept across Leon's face, but it vanished just as quickly when Picard finished his sentence. "...Entirely."  
  
"What do you mean 'entirely?'"  
  
The need for sleep was growing stronger by the second. Picard made his way towards his bed, walking in a fashion similar to the undead creatures he'd fought on his travels. How he longed to just collapse and temporarily forget all of this nonsense! But he willed himself to merely sit at the edge of the bed and explain everything to his uncle. "To make a long story short, the only chance I have to stay here is to complete a trial. That's Conservator's one condition."  
  
Leon frowned. "Conservator's going to make you complete a trial? What sort of trial?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. It's something that takes place in Rowad and deals with the four elements. I'll find out the rest when I get there, I suppose." He paused and lowered his voice slightly. "I think I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Rowad?" Leon didn't sound very pleased to hear the name.  
  
"You've heard of it?" Picard questioned.  
  
Leon looked as if he was about to say something, then changed his mind. "I know it's a lost city of Jupiter Adepts. It survived even when other ancient cities died out, and it still stands much the way it did before Alchemy was sealed away."  
  
"So, I'm dealing with a bunch of Jupiter Adepts?"  
  
"That's not all. Unlike Lemuria, Sean and Savea, the king and queen, still allow other Adepts to enter Rowad."  
  
Picard paused. "So their laws are not nearly as strict as the laws of Lemuria?"  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean one can take them lightly. If they see any sign of threat to their city, they anger very quickly."  
  
"I see. Then they aren't much different from us, are they?"  
  
Leon either did not hear him or chose not to answer the question. He abruptly changed the subject, his expression returning more or less to normal. "You need to get some rest Picard, especially if you're setting out tomorrow."  
  
Despite not getting an answer to his query, Picard was grateful to hear this. "I am quite tired. I've found all of this business with Conservato to be very...draining." He flopped backwards into his bed. "Oh, and King Hydros is sending Allan sometime tomorrow to fetch me."  
  
"I'll wake you if Allan comes by. Get some rest, Picard." And without another word, Leon blew out the candle and the whole room went black.  
  
***  
  
Bluish-green eyes scanned the piece of parchment. Their owner remained silent as he read the letter, his face quite serious.  
  
"Sean, it's late. What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Sean remained quiet, then looked up into his wife's violet eyes. "Oh, just some last minute work. That is all, Savea."  
  
"And who is that letter from?" She leaned over his shoulder for a closer look.  
  
"It's from Conservato."  
  
"Conservato?" Savea was surprised. "We haven't heard from him in ages! What could it be about? I thought he was currently in Lemuria."  
  
Sean nodded. "He is. It appears he has found us a challenger for the Trials."  
  
Savea raised her eyebrow. "Really?" Her excitement and surprise flooded her voice. "We haven't had a challenger for decades! Who is it?"  
  
"The young Prince of Lemuria. Picard."  
  
"A prince? Really?"  
  
"Really. I must say I'm surprised as well." He rolled up the letter. "Conservato wishes our reply immediately. He appears to want to send Prince Picard to us as soon as possible."  
  
"A Lemurian Prince...It's been a long time since we had a prince in the palace. We should tell Kasume tomorrow."  
  
"Hopefully she'll like him." Sean grinned. "I do hope he realizes what he's getting into. The last person who went through the trials only passed two of them." He began searching the room for another piece of paper. "I'll head up to bed as soon as I send word back to Conservato and King Hydros. We simply must accept this challenger."  
  
***  
  
Hydros stretched as he headed down the stairs and into his throne room. He was more than a little surprised to find Consevato within reading something. "You're up early."  
  
Conservato smiled, no, smirked would be more accurate. "Sean and Savea of Rowad have excepted Picard as their new challenger," he said, waving the letter like a great victory flag.  
  
"How did you get a reply so quickly?" Hydros asked in slight amazement.  
  
"I have my methods." His eyes narrowed. "What's important is that we can send Picard on his way."  
  
"The sun hasn't even fully risen yet!"  
  
"If he leaves now, he can reach Hesperia within a few days!" Conservato argued.  
  
Hydros folded his arms. "You really want to get rid of Picard, don't you." It wasn't really a question; it was a statement. The King knew Conservato wanted the young Prince out of Lemuria as soon as possible, though even this seemed a bit much.  
  
"I thought we had an agreement, Hydros? Or have you forgotten it already?"  
  
"I have not forgotten, Conservato." Hydros resigned himself, weary of fighting this battle. "I will send Allan to get Picard and have him meet us at the docks within the half hour." He turned to leave and then looked back over his shoulder, grinning dryly. "Or should I make it 10 minutes?"  
  
Conservator's lip curled in annoyance, and his eyes narrowed savagely. "Just get him there."  
  
***  
  
Dawn's first rays of light crept through the window, spreading across the floor and bathing the room in warmth. Leon stretched and yawned as he slowly got out of bed. He looked over at his nephew, who by all accounts seemed to be out cold.  
  
"Might as will let you catch up on your sleep," Leon said quietly to himself. He set about making breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Who could be up at this hour?" he muttered. He reluctantly opened the door. "Allan?"  
  
"Good morning, Leon." Allan said as cheerfully as possible. "Is Picard available?"  
  
"He's still sleeping-"  
  
"It's all right, I'm up," Picard said as he rose, surprising his uncle. Leon turned, and realized that Picard probably hadn't slept much at all.  
  
"Do you have any word of when I'm leaving?" Picard stifled a yawn.  
  
"Immediately," Allan answered.  
  
"Immediately?!" both Picard and Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Conservato received word from Rowad first thing," Allan said "They accept you as their challenger. King Hydros would like you at the docks, as soon as possible. And you're supposed to come alone." He bowed respectfully, as if wishing him good luck, and then slowly walked away.  
  
Leon closed the door behind him, fuming. "I don't believe it! You barely got any sleep and Conservato wants to send you out already!"  
  
"I'll be fine." Picard smiled faintly. "I suppose I will be off then."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to get anything? Perhaps a bite to eat?"  
  
Picard shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I prefer traveling lightly. I can always stop at a nearby city for some food. Conservato seems to want me out right away, and the sooner I leave, the sooner I won't have to deal with him."  
  
"All right then. Have a safe trip." Leon forced a smile. "Please be careful, and remember, no matter what happens, never lose hope."  
  
"Thank you. I'll remember that. It was good to be home, even if it was for a little while." Picard opened the door. "I will return--I promise." And he left without looking back.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he?" Conservato demanded angrily. "It's not like I have all day!"  
  
"Patience, Conservato," said Hydros. He tried to shield his annoyance. "It hasn't even been 5 minutes, and you didn't exactly give Picard much notice on when to meet us."  
  
"I am right here as you requested."  
  
Conservato and Hydros both looked up at the sound of Picard's voice. "Good morning, Picard," Hydros said with a smile. "I'm impressed that you made it here so quickly."  
  
"So where exactly am I going?" Picard questioned. He was still too worn out to care much about formalities. Better to cut to the point.  
  
Conservato smirked again, his expression dastardly enough to make even the boldest warrior cringe. "It's not going to be a easy journey. Finding Rowad itself remains a challenge."  
  
"All right," Picard said, refusing to buy into the Senator's attempts to intimidate him. "I assume it's hidden to a certain extent, like Lemuria."  
  
"It's only hidden if you don't know where to look," Conservato continued. "Rowad is an island, located near the continent of Hesperia. Do you know where that is?" he asked, his tone suggesting that perhaps Picard was a small child who wouldn't know the location of a place so far away.  
  
Picard nodded, ignoring the senator's attempt to anger him. "Yes. I've been to Hesperia before."  
  
"Good," Conservato snapped, though it was obvious he felt otherwise. "Rowad is located just north of Hesperia. It is very difficult to find, for unlike Lemuria, there isn't a fog that wraps around the island. Instead, it's almost invisible."  
  
"Invisible?"  
  
Hydros frowned. "Well, the more accurate way of putting it is camouflage. It blends in with the ocean, and you can only see it if you know what you're looking for."  
  
Picard started at both of them, almost confused. "Okay, so how do I find it?"  
  
"You won't have to," said the King. "They are aware that you're coming and will be looking for you."  
  
"So in other words, all I have to do is get to the north side of Hesperia and sail around from there. I can manage that."  
  
Hydros nodded. "That is the easiest way to find the island. The Rowadians don't like to be discovered. Very few outsiders know of its existence."  
  
"I suppose I should be on my way then," Picard said. He half-glared at Conservato. "Unless there's something else I need to know."  
  
"No, that is all." Conservato smirked arrogantly again as he saw Picard head for his ship. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Picard froze in his tracks. The voice sent a nasty chill up his spine. "To my ship, of course."  
  
The Senator shook his head patronizingly. "You really intend to fly all the way to Hesperia? That isn't much of a challenge."  
  
"Would you prefer me to take a different Lemurian ship, then?" Picard asked, getting even more frustrated and annoyed with the old man.  
  
"And risk it getting destroyed? I think not." His smirk widened.  
  
"Conservato, I am-"  
  
"You will not be taking one of our ships," Conservato insisted, interrupting Hydros.  
  
"Then what ship is there to take?" Picard demanded. "Surely you're not going to have me swim to Hesperia?!"  
  
Conservato looked like he wished he had considered that idea. "No. I have gotten special permission from Lunpa. You may sail his ship."  
  
"Lunpa's ship?" Picard frowned. He had never even set foot inside it, let alone knew how to sail it, and Conservato knew that. Lunpa's ship wasn't powered by Psynergy but by sails, and would certainly make an already treacherous journey even worse. "Why can't I just take my own ship? I don't understand."  
  
"Conservato, it's hard enough sailing to the western sea. To send Picard there in a foreign ship, one he has never sailed before, is not a wise decision." Hydros knew what Conservato was up to. He was trying to send Picard to his death before even getting to Rowad.  
  
"Exactly," Conservato agreed. "The trials are not going to be any easier. Picard will be forced to do things he's never before done. If he can't make it to Rowad in Lunpa's ship, I doubt he'll make it through the trials alive."  
  
"Although, if I sail my ship, I can get to Rowad faster." Picard mentioned.  
  
Hydros nodded, "That is a good point, Picard. Do you still intend to force Picard to sail Lunpa's ship? Or send him to his death in the seas?"  
  
"I never said I was making Picard sail Lunpa's ship to send him to his watery grave," Conservato smiled, implying that such a fate belonged to Picard whether he was sent there or not. "I'm only saying he should take Lunpa's ship because it would be a very different experience for him."  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't want to disappoint Sean and Savea by having to tell them that their challenger ended up drowning out at sea." Hydros glared at him.  
  
"Do you have such little faith in Picard that you believe he cannot sail a ship? I thought he was the best sailor around." The Conservato smirked. "If he cannot even sail Lunpa's ship, he has little chance of surviving the trials if he won't even take this challenge."  
  
Picard sighed, the Conservato wasn't bound to give up until he accepted his terms. He didn't want the senator to get on King Hydros's back more than he already was if he took the easy way to Rowad. Otherwise, he would be stuck arguing all day. "All right, I'll take Lunpa's ship."  
  
Hydros turned to him, surprised he had excepted. "Are you sure Picard, I mean-"  
  
"Hydros, Picard has excepted my terms. I see no further point to discuss this." Conservato smiled acidly.  
  
"I'm sure King Hydros. I wouldn't be much of a sailor if I couldn't sail othe ships." Picard forced a reasurring smile. "I suppose I'll be off then." He headed further down the docks to where Lunpa's ship was kept.  
  
Conservato watched with glee as Picard vanished around the corner. "You must be very proud of yourself, Conservato," Hydros muttered. "But I have faith in Picard. He will return--I guarantee it." And he headed back for the palace.  
  
"Only if he makes it to Rowad alive," the Senator whispered smugly under his breath. He paused as he thought he heard a rustle in the bushes, but he could see nothing there. He shrugged and continued on his way, figuring that it must've been the wind.  
  
Leon sighed his relief that he had gone unnoticed. He leaned up against the tree near his hiding place and sighed. 'Poor Picard,' he thought. 'He's in for a lot more than he bargained for.'  
  
***  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Spring said in complete disgust.  
  
"He expects us to sail Lunpa's ship?" Shade agreed fully. "Why do I get the feeling he didn't even get Lunpa's permission for this?"  
  
"Because he probably didn't," Picard frowned. "I think he's trying to get me killed."  
  
Serac bobbed in agreement. "Well why else would he make you sail that piece of junk? Let me at that guy! I'll send him into the next ice age!"  
  
"It could be worse," Picard said simply. "According to Lunpa, the ship's in pretty good condition considering how old it is. After all, Lunpa and Babi managed to get through the Sea of Time with it. How difficult could it be to sail it?"  
  
"Well, since the Conservato wants you to, probably pretty hard," Eddy mentioned.  
  
"You're very good at reassuring my own fears," Picard quipped. He stopped and looked down the passageway. Off to the side was a small wooden ship with plain sails. It was roughly a third of the size of a normal Lemurian ship and looked more than a little weather-worn. Compared to the elegant Lemurian vessels, it seemed more like an oversized raft with a mast, but it did appear sea worthy. Once he got used to it, sailing probably wouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Not bad." Sour commented as he hopped onto the ship's rail. "I think we can make it to Hesperia in this."  
  
"That depends," Picard said as he climbed aboard. "But I wouldn't be much of a sailor if I couldn't sail other ships." He tried to hide his nervousness as he looked around. He'd never had to deal with using real sails before. This was a far cry from the security he felt on the Psynergy-powered Lemurian ships.  
  
"Let's just hope the weather's on our side until we get to Rowad," said Steam. "Otherwise we might be in for some trouble."  
  
Picard smiled. "I'm always in the middle of trouble."  
  
"Hey, don't jinx it!" Gel exclaimed. "Now, let's get this old tub moving! Show us what a sailor's made of, Picard!"  
  
"Right." Picard sighed to himself. Already he was having second thoughts about this journey, but he'd made his choice and now he had to live with it. The ship creaked and groaned with age as it slowly moved down the narrow waterways and out to sea.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, whose bright idea was this trip?" Shade demanded over the howling wind.  
  
"What do you mean 'whose idea?'" Spring shouted back. "This is all Conservator's fault!"  
  
"It could be worse," Serac argued. "We could be stuck in a whirlpool."  
  
"SHUT UP!" the rest of the Djinn chorused.  
  
"Will you guys knock it off?" Picard ordered as more water washed onto the deck. He was soaked to the bone, his hair sticking to his face and getting into his eyes. Not that at mattered, as the rain and clouds made it next to impossible to see anything anyway. "I think we're getting close to Rowad. But I can't see any landmarks through this storm!" His voice was drowned out by a crash of thunder.  
  
What had started out as a peaceful trip had become rocky and perilous by the first evening. The winds picked up just after they entered the western part of Weyard, and now that they were heading north towards Hesperia, the weather was getting even worse. Pitch black thunder clouds blocked out the sun and one couldn't even tell if it was daytime or nighttime. Only the brief flashes of lightning provided any kind of illumination, and the ship appeared to be sailing into even greater danger. The ship heaved up and down on the waves, water washing all over the deck and threatening to sink the small vessel, while the wind attempted to sweep Picard clear off his feet or shred the sail. Maybe both. He squinted through the rain, desperately searching for something that looked familiar, but there was only an endless expanse of roiling black waves.   
  
"Is it just me, or is the weather getting worse?" Eddy called into Picard's ear.  
  
"It's not just you," Picard answered. He grabbed hold of the wheel, trying his best to steer it clear of the waves. "I'm trying to find a place to make landfall so we can wait this thing out!"  
  
"Considering how far out in the sea we are, finding land is like trying to find a Venus Djinn in the forest!" Sour pointed out. "And landing sure as heck won't be easy!"  
  
"And the wind is blowing us west--away from land!" Shade added.  
  
More lightning flashed above, this time dangerously close to the ship, and it was followed by a crack of thunder that seemed loud enough to shatter the already ancient wood. Another wave crashed down near the helm, causing Picard to slip. He held onto the wheel for dear life as the water began to lift the boat up and up again. He cranked the wheel as hard as he could but the ship balked and he found himself losing control of it. When the next lightning bolt flashed, he saw why; one of the ropes that held the sail to the mast had snapped. Picard panicked at the sight of the sail flapping helplessly in the wind and he immediately let go of the wheel and headed for the mast. Fighting this storm was dangerous enough already. If he lost the sail, he was truly doomed.  
  
"Picard! Are you crazy!?" Spring hollered when she saw him start to climb the mast. "You can't climb up there in the middle of a lightning storm!"  
  
"I don't have much choice!" He shimmied up the mast as fast as he could, a task made even more difficult by the powerful winds and the fact that the rain made everything slippery. Below, a trio of his Djinn tried to steady the wheel, but such tiny creatures were ill suited for steering.  
  
Picard carefully stepped onto the lower limb of the mast, keeping his hands on the limb above to steady his balance. Slowly, he stretched out a hand and tried to grab at the rope flapping like a tail in the wind. He wondered to himself how Lunpa managed to get such an outmoded vessel through the Sea of Time. His hand finally connected with the rope and he swiftly tied it in the best knot he could manage in this weather. The sail filled with the wind again, pulling the rope taught, but it looked like it would hold.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Picard began to carefully climb back down the mast when his foot slipped. He was left dangling helplessly by one arm as a massive bolt of lightning shot from the sky and right towards the mast. He screamed in shock and pain as electricity coursed through his body, charring him from the inside out, filling every inch of his body with searing pain. Seconds felt like years. The mast split down the middle from the blow and Picard tumbled lifelessly to the deck, knowing nothing more as his world was enveloped in complete darkness.  
  
"PICARD!"  
  
*****  
  
Jupiter Gril: Well, Akiko helped me with coming up with the name Rowad, but I'm still attempting to create the city itself. So even I'm curious to know where this fic is going ^_^;  
  
Bar-Ohki: You know, I never even considered the fact to have Picard learn the elements. It's something I might consider. So I might end up using that idea. 


	5. Arrival?

Well, gomen this took so long to get out ^^; I've been busy moving back to college, and all that fun stuff -_- Not to mention, I have over $400 of money I've returned from books. My entire schedule was a mess. I ended up dropping classes after my geology professor found out I was a geoscience major, and I needed geology 110 lab. So, of course Geology would come first ^_^ Otherwise I'd be held back a year. And the problem was, English 102 took place during that lab, so I dropped it. And then I dropped Astronomy so I wouldn't have 3 science courses at the same time, and took biology 100 (please! get me out of that class! My professor's a moron!). And then I tested out of my math class, and got into a different one. So I had to return my math book, and get this one -_-* it was a disaster. But, my math class is online ^_^ which means I can chat and do my homework at the same time! And now I dropped biology (THANKFULLY) and I'm taking English again! Weee! They had a open spot! So I grabbed it.  
  
But! My schedule's happy, and it's not going to be hectic. Hopefully. If I'm lucky. And if you're really lucky, the next chapter will be out soon!  
  
And special thanks to Midnight for catching a few error's in this fic. I ended up working on it at 3 in the morning, and for some reason, I thought Crystal was a Mercury djinn. So, yeah. It was humorous. ^^;;  
  
MidnightLoner: Well, to make a long story short. I've been calling him Picard since before the game came out. I mean, a LONG time before the game came out. I knew him as Picard when the rumor about 'Leon' was his English name. Not to mention, all my friends call him Picard, and he just grew on me ^_^ And after I call someone something for so long, any other name isn't good enough. I'm stupid like that ^_^ So, sorry. But he'll stay Picard in this fic. And don't get me wrong, I really have nothing against Piers ^^ I've just always called him Picard. And if it helps, every time you see Picard, read 'Piers' in your mind. It worked for me when I read fics who have Piers in it ^_^   
  
Midnight C: Do you really think I have the guts to kill Picard? Considering two of the biggest OBHL fans are pre-reading this fic? Not to mention, Akiko only lives a hour drive away. I'd be dead before I even posted the chapter! But then again, killing Picard would be fun ^_^ (or just to see what would happen) I may consider it in the future *evil laughter*  
  
Chapter 5: Arrival   
  
Sean stared out the window as he watched the storm from within the safety of his palace. Thunder crashed so loud that it shook the whole building. He sighed as lightning flashed brilliantly outside. Even though he was sheltered by the stone walls, he could still hear the wind howling, and the rain constantly hitting the windows.   
  
"Isn't Prince Picard supposed to be traveling tonight?"   
  
King Sean nodded. "I just hope he's somewhere safe and not caught out in this storm."   
  
"He might be trapped out there. It's dangerous to try to land in a storm like this. I hope he's all right."   
  
"Although, if he is caught out in the storm, I expect he would be arriving soon. Unless the storm tossed him off course...then I have no idea when he'll arrive."   
  
"Would you like to send a search party out to look for him?" Savea questioned.   
  
Sean shook his head. "No, it would be useless to send a ship out there at this point. We have no idea where he is. For all we know, he could have found a Inn to stay at." He turned to face the storm out the window. "And in this weather, we'd only be putting more lives at risk."   
  
"I see your point."   
  
"I would, however, like to post some extra guards tonight. If Picard really is out there, he's going to need our help getting into Rowad. Not to mention that he'll certainly be cold and wet."   
  
Savea nodded. "I can ask Kenneth to see if anyone's willing to take a extra shift for watch."   
  
"Do that. And ask him to get Xander up earlier than usual. He has excellent eye sight. If anyone can spot one lonely ship in the middle of a violent sea, it's him."   
  
"It will be impossible for Picard to find us in this storm. We'll send Cari, Alyne, Xander, and Tristan out there. Alyen's one of our best sailors and a Jupiter Adept besides."   
  
"I just hope Picard's all right." Savea said as more lightning flashed outside.   
  
"We'll provide anything he needs when he arrives. He'll be fine. After all, he is a Mercury Adept. If anyone can survive a storm like this, it'll be Picard."   
  
Savea nodded in agreement. "I'll go inform Kenneth."   
  
***   
  
"Picard!"   
  
"He's out cold."   
  
"What do we do!"   
  
"Hey, don't let go of that wheel!"   
  
"This isn't exactly a job for a Djinni you know!"  
  
"Rime, Serac, Gel, keep the ship steady!" Spring ordered. "Fog, help them out! I'm going to check on Picard.  
  
"All right, captain!" Fog said quickly as he went to the wheel.   
  
Thunder crashed overhead, making the ship feel more unsafe than it already was. Spring hoped over to where Picard lay motionless on the deck, sopping wet from the rain. He was taking very shallow breaths.   
  
"Shade, Balm, come over here!" she called.   
  
"Is he...all right?" Shade asked, quietly as he joined Spring.   
  
"Balm, can you revive him?" Spring said, not responding to his question.   
  
"I'll try. Picard's not looking too good." Spring and Shade watched as the familiar blue light wrapped around Picard's still body. "Revive," Balm whispered. The blue light faded, but Picard didn't move at all. The three Djinn looked at each other solemnly.   
  
"It didn't work," Balm said very quietly. "Picard isn't dead, but I'm just not strong enough to bring him out of unconsciousness."   
  
"This isn't good," Shade said.   
  
Balm faced Spring. "Can you do anything for him?"   
  
"Not nearly enough." Spring replied. "But, perhaps enough to keep him alive." She unleashed her healing powers, blue sparkles gently settling upon Picard, causing the small bruises from his fall to vanish.   
  
Shade sighed in relief. "His breathing just got a little better."   
  
"Good."   
  
"What are you guys so worried about?" Serac called. "Picard's just taking a nap."   
  
"A nap? He's unconscious!" Spring spat. "He needs help!"   
  
"He hasn't slept for nearly two days," Serac commented. "Not to mention he hasn't eaten anything since we've left Lemuria. Give him a break! He'll be fine."   
  
"He's not all right!" Spring said, frustrated. "It's up to us to get him to Rowad now."  
  
"Um...I'd hate to break it to you, but how are we supposed to steer a ship?" Rime questioned.  
  
Just then, another gigantic wave swept over the deck. The force of the water made the boat tilt, causing the unconscious captain to slide dangerously close to the rail. "Shield!" Shade called out as a protective light encircled Picard. Water washed over the shield and ran harmlessly back into the darkness of the sea. Shade panted as he hopped on Picard's chest and stared down at his face.   
  
"Shade!" Spring called fearfully. "How long can you keep that up?"   
  
Shade shook his head. "I have no idea, but I'll protect him as long as possible."   
  
"Good." Spring bounced over to the remaining Djinn, who were doing their best to steer the ship through the storm.   
  
***  
  
Xander stood upon the watch tower, standing just below the roof. The tower stood high above the city, over viewing the sea. Which made it a great place to watch for intruders, or to see if anyone was coming.  
  
He didn't care too much as the wind blew some of his blue hair into his face. Xander placed his hand over his mouth and yawned. His silver eyes scanned the sea, looking for any sign of a ship. This is so boring he thought.   
  
"Tired already? Usually you are always up on the night watch."   
  
Xander didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking to him. "Can't you just ask someone how they're doing for a change, instead of reading their minds Alyne?" He stretched as he continued to stare out at the sea. "Besides, I just woke up."  
  
"Figures," another voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Besides, I had orders from Kenneth to be on watch early." He yawned again. "What about you two?"   
  
Alyne brushed aside her blond hair that came down to her shoulders. "I volunteered to be on the late watch. Kenneth came by and asked me as well."  
  
"That goes for me as well." Cari was different than most Mercury Adepts. Instead of having the usual, blue hair, she had blond.  
  
Xander's silver eyes glowed as lightning flashed overhead. He stared up at the pouring rain from the night's sky.   
  
"This...Picard person might be arriving tonight, right?" Cari asked, bringing up conversation.  
  
Xander nodded." If every thing goes according to plan, and he isn't stalled somewhere because of the weather. He's coming all the way from Lemuria."   
  
"Lemuria?" Cari's eyes lit up at the sound of the name. "So the rumors are true about him. I've heard legends about that place! I wonder what he's like?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "You won't know until he gets here."   
  
"You're no fun." Cari frowned.   
  
"What? It's not nice to judge people before you meet them." He grinned.  
  
"Lemuria's a good two to three days traveling by ship," Tristan said as he walked up to the three of them. "It's located in the center of the Eastern Sea. He'd only arrive tonight if he sailed straight...and if he survives this storm." The Jupiter Adept smiled, slightly.  
  
"Which is why Sean and Savea requested more people to watch for him," said Alyne. "Picard's relying on us to bring him in." She followed Xander's gaze out to the open sea.   
  
Time passed very slowly as the storm continued to ravage the land and the sea further into the night. Finding a ship out in a storm like this would be like finding a Djinni in a thick forest. Lightning streaked across the sky again, and Xander's silver eyes darted across the dangerous waves. For a brief moment, he was positive he saw something that looked like a ship far in the distance. "What the-?" But before he could make it out, the flash of lightning had faded and the sky was black again.   
  
"Xander?" Cari questioned. His expression had suddenly turned serious. "What is it?"   
  
"I thought I saw a ship out there." He moved away room the shelter from the roof, and half ran to the railing of the watch tower to get a better look.   
  
Tristan joined him at the railing. Attempting to follow where Xander had seen the ship. "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"   
  
Xander ignored him temporarily as he waited for the next flash of lightning. When it came, he was ready, and this time he was sure of what his keen eyes saw. There was a small ship in the distance, bouncing atop the white-crested waves. "There's definitely a ship out." Xander replied.   
  
"There you are!" Alyne and Cari turned around to face who had spoken.   
  
"Kenneth, what are you doing here?" Alyne asked as he finished climbing onto the tower. He was completely soaked, but didn't seem to mind at the moment.   
  
"I'm glad you four had made it up here. I've just got word from Sean and Savea-" Kenneth began, but was cut off by Xander.   
  
"Kenneth," Xander interrupted. "Can you inform both of them that I've seen Picard's ship?"   
  
Kenneth stared at Xander with amazement. "You're kidding!"   
  
"No, I'm not. I saw it through the lightning."   
  
"It could be anyone's ship." Tristan reminded him.  
  
"Who else would sail in a storm like this one. It's Picard's." Xander smiled, reassuringly. "I can't say for sure, but didn't the Conservato say that he would be traveling in a wooden ship?"   
  
"It amazed me how you can point out that kind of thing, Xander." Said Kenneth. "Well, Sean and Savea wanted me to go ahead and tell you, that if you see a ship, to organize a crew to go out there. It's going to be next to impossible for Picard to see us, and he'll need all the help he can get to make it here. Are you four in on it?"  
  
"I'll go." Alyne volunteered without thought.. "I've been out in the ocean several times during storms like this one."   
  
Kenneth nodded. "Good. You're one of our best sailors."   
  
"I'll be able to spot him easily, so I'm in." Xander agreed.   
  
"And if you two are going, I'm going." Cari smiled.   
  
"You just want to meet Picard first," Xander chided her.   
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"And if I go, that would make two Jupiter, and two Mercury Adepts," Tristan said. "I think that would be practical."   
  
"Good luck," Kenneth told them. "I'm going to tell Sean and Savea you've spotted him. If it gets too dangerous out there, come back. With, or without Picard."   
  
"We'll be fine." Alyne smiled her reassurance. And the four of them climbed down from the watch tower and raced towards the docks as another massive crash of thunder shook the heavens.   
  
***   
  
"So let me get this straight. We're stranded in the middle of a violent sea, possibly miles away from land, our ship could fall apart at any moment, our captain is unconscious, and you want us to do WHAT!?" Balm's voice was half drown out by the storm.   
  
"We need to find help!" Spring said again. "Picard could die, we have to get out of this weather to even stand a chance at surviving."   
  
"And just how are we going to find land?" Serac asked. "It's not like anyone's going to be looking for one lone ship in a storm like this."   
  
"Maybe if we sent out some sort of signal?" Rime suggested   
  
"And how would we manage that?" Serac turned his head towards Rime.  
  
"Where's a Mars Djinni when you need one?" Fog thought aloud.   
  
"Who would want one?" Gel replied. "They're so annoying!"   
  
"Just because Torch lit your tail on fire that one time doesn't mean they aren't useful." Fog grinned at the memory.   
  
"Will you please focus?" Spring looked back over towards Picard. Shade was still using his Psynergy barrier to protect Picard from the storm, and the Djinni looked exhausted. "I think Rowad's our best bet at this point."   
  
"And we have no idea where it is. Face it, we're lost." Fog complimented.   
  
"So, now what do we do?" Rime asked.  
  
"We can't do much besides wait, unless Picard gains consciousness sometime soon." Serac pointed out.  
  
"So, in other words. We're dead." Eddy stared back at Serac.  
  
***   
  
Xander stood on the watch tower of the Rowadian ship as it sailed through the storm. Even though he was a Mercury Adept, and Alyne was a Jupiter, she was able to communicate telepathically to him. Otherwise, it'd be next to impossible to hear what he was saying in the storm..   
  
Any sign of him Xander? Alyne asked telepathically as she sailed their ship through the storm.   
  
No, none! He called. He was up in the crow's nest, searching for any sign of the ship he had seen earlier between the flashes of lightning. He could swear they were close to where he had seen the ship earlier.   
  
Cari sighed as she waited in the cabin, away from the storm. "We could be out here for hours."   
  
"No kidding," said Tristan. "Xander had better be right about this. It's a awful night for anyone to be out on the water." He leaned against the wall as he stared outside at the storm through a porthole. It had been nearly an hour since they departed from Rowad and there was still no sign of the ship Xander had claimed to have seen. Even their sturdy vessel felt like it could be smashed to ribbons if the water hit it right.   
  
Where is it? Xander wondered to himself more desperately. The dark sky lit up once again as electricity snaked from the sky, and he saw a shape out of the corner of his eye. Alyne! There it is!   
  
Where?   
  
Roughly 150 yards, northeast.   
  
Alyne steered the ship in the direction Xander ordered, and in next flash of lightning, she spotted it as well. I'm going to try and get closer without running into it!   
  
Be careful, if we run into it, the ship will definitely be destroyed. Xander reminded her.  
  
***   
  
"Hey look!" Eddy exclaimed. "A ship!"   
  
"We're saved!" Serac cheered.   
  
"Are you serious!?" Spring hopped over to join them.   
  
"Yes, over there!" Eddy and Serac said together.   
  
"I think they see us!" Serac added excitedly. "How are Picard and Shade doing?"   
  
"I think they'll be okay," said Spring. She looked at the ship coming towards them. "I see people aboard!"   
  
The Djinn anxiously watched as the ship moved closer. It was a wonder the waves didn't make the two vessels collide. A few moments later, they could hear voices calling out through the wind and rain. "Is anyone over there!?" It was definitely a man's voice calling.   
  
"No one answered. Are they all right?" A female voice called.   
  
"I'm going aboard. They could be hurt." A different male voice said.   
  
"Cari, go with Tristan. You're a Mercury Adept, I have a feeling whoever's on the ship might need some healing. I'll keep the ship steady."  
  
"Hello?" Tristan asked as he traversed the creaking deck. "Is anyone here?" He walked to the opposite side of the deck, in hope to find someone aboard the vessel.   
  
Cari strayed from his side as she leapt onto the ship. Her eyes immediately spotted a tiny blue streak moving towards something. "What the-?" She stared at the creature. "Is...is that...?" Her eyes continued to followed the blue creature as it moved quickly to where someone was lying on their side on the deck. From the looks of it, he appeared to be unconscious. She kneeled next to him, and turned him so he was facing upward. He was taking very shallow breaths.  
  
"Tristan! Over here! I've found him!"  
  
Tristan rushed towards Cari's voice. She was kneeling next to an unconscious young man. The long blue hair was plastered to his face from the rain indicated he was a Mercury Adept. Tristan bent down next to her, and was about ready to mind read him, when a tiny creature appeared on his chest. Looking pleadingly up at them.  
  
"Please! You must help him!"   
  
Cari and Tristan stared at it. The most noticeable feature was it's golden eyes. Before either of them could get a word out, it had answered their question. "His name is Picard."  
  
"Picard!?" Tristan and Cari both exclaimed at the same time.   
  
"What happened?" Cari asked as she looked into it's golden eyes.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, more Mercury Djinn appeared and began squeaking out the story in rapid-fire fashion.   
  
"The sail broke!"   
  
"Picard tried to fix it, but-"   
  
"Lightning struck, and he fell from the pillar."   
  
"He's been unconscious since-"   
  
"Hey, one at a time!" Cari said, looking frantically back and fourth between them. She turned to Tristan. "We need to get him aboard our ship. I doubt we can make it to Rowad in this thing."   
  
"You're from Rowad!?" Spring asked, excitedly.   
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Tristan stared down at the creature in wonder.   
  
"Thank goodness! We've been searching for Rowad! I'm Spring, a Mercury Djinni. Pleased to meet you!"   
  
Cari gasped. "Seriously? A REAL Djinni? I thought you were a djinni"   
  
"Can we please get Picard to safety?" Spring begged. "He's in pretty bad shape."   
  
"Yes, yes of course." Tristan carefully picked up Picard's limp body. "So you've traveled all the way here from Lemuria, correct?"   
  
Spring nodded. "He's here for the trials."   
  
"We've been expecting you, then.   
  
"Let's get going before this thing falls apart." Cari suggested. "I don't think this ship is going to last. Hopefully Picard won't be heart broken if this thing is lost out at sea."  
  
Tristan signaled for Alyne to return. Once in range, he jumped onboard with Picard in his arms. Tristan was followed by Cari, along with a flurry of anxious Djinn right behind her.  
  
"So, was I right or was I right?" Xander asked, with a wide grin on his face, as the two brought the stranger aboard.  
  
"Yes," Tristan replied. "He's in rough shape, but he's still very much alive. Sean and Savea will be pleased to see that he made it."   
  
***  
  
Gomen if that chapter kind of dragged .; It just wouldn't end where I wanted it to end, so yeah. It ended up being lots longer than I thought it would end up being. And when I wrote the majority of it, it was around 3 AM while I was up late chatting. Everyone deserted me by 2 AM! (okay, so it was 4 AM most everyone else's time ^^; but yeah.) I mean, I think I even stayed up later than VI, which is amazing, considering this is me were talking about. I had fun watching Anastasia, Princess Mononoke, and Spirited Away. All in a row! So, if the fic is weird in any way, that's why ^^;  
  
And browning points to anyone who can catch the pun from one of Midnight's past fics!  
  
Push the magic button to enter the world of sparkly happiness! (Don't ask, just don't ask!)  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
*******  
  
*****   
  
***  
  
* 


	6. Explinations

Look! It lives! Aren't you proud of me? It's been another year since I've updated. I need to get better at this game

Well, the reason why this took so long was I was debating which direction to go. I've decided to make this into four books. Yes, you heard me right After talking about it with Akiko, I think I think I can pull it off. And knowing my luck, it will be one of those unfinished projects...

And again, I apologize for all those people who know Picard as Piers. I just knew him as Picard, and I liked the name, so it stuck Just in case there's any confusion about it.

**Chapter 6**

Warmth. Sunlight greeted him as he opened his eyes and blinked from the light. Picard sat up, and glanced at his surroundings. The storm was a vague memory, though how he had survived it was a mystery. Where he had landed was even more of a mystery. He remembered fighting against the sea, but knew he had blacked out and couldn't recall anything more than vague details about the whole experience.

He sighed as he fell back into his bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked quietly. He placed his arm over his eyes as he rested them. Then he suddenly felt something light on his chest and looked to see what it was.

"You can say that again. I say, this is the last time we listen to Conservato. You could have gotten killed! Where would that leave us? Leave the storms to the Jupiter Adepts, I say. They seem to think the high winds are fun."

"Spring?!" Picard sat up quickly, causing the Djinni to fall into his lap. He picked her up with his hands.

"Not to mention, they're a little too fond of lightning. They would have thought that storm was a wild ride." Shade added when he appeared next to Spring. "Have you ever seen Gust when he's had too much electricity?"

"What happened?" Picard questioned.

"After you tried to play hero, you failed miserably," Shade replied. "We managed to hold together long enough to be rescued."

"Rescued? Then where am I?"

"From what we've gathered, we made it to Rowad."

"Thanks to help from Xander. Too bad the ship was destroyed, but then again, it wasn't worth saving anyways." Fog added. "I don't know how that boy did it, but he spotted us out in that storm. Now he's been going on about how you owe him your life. He's so annoying."

"You're only upset because he pulled your tail." Spring started laughing.

"As I said, he's annoying."

"More like obnoxious," Mist said.

"That too."

There was a creak as the door opened. Picard looked over to see a girl with short blue hair enter the room. She looked more occupied then anything as she headed across the room. She turned her head, and stopped when she noticed him.

"You're finally awake," she said, approaching him. "It's been nearly three days, I wasn't expecting you'd regain consciousness for a little while yet. My name's Katrina, I've been your healer since Xander rescued you from the storm. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," Picard replied as he sat up.

"Are you sure? It's not every day a Mercury Adept survives a storm like that one." She motioned for him to lie back down. "You still need your rest. There's no need to get up just yet."

He didn't question her as he leaned back in his bed.

"Sean and Savea will want to know you've awakened as soon as possible. They wanted to give you a formal introduction. Is there anything you would like?"

"Perhaps some food would be good." Picard smiled slightly.

Katrina smiled as well. "I'll be back in a little while then."

Picard watched her turn back towards the door. Moments later, she was gone. Leaving him alone with his Djinn once more.

"Are you all right, Picard?" Spring asked her companion.

"I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired. That's all." He sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling. At least the people here seemed friendly enough. But there was no doubt about it now; Conservato wanted him dead.

**

* * *

**

Sean looked up from his desk as he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." He said simply. "Oh, hello Katrina. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Prince Picard has awakened, sire." Katrina bowed out of respect as she entered the room.

"Really? How is he?"

"He seems all right. I told him to rest some more. He might be up later this evening, but I don't want him to risk over exhausting himself. I'm impressed he pulled through, personally."

"Well, he is a Mercury Adept, after all. If he survived a storm like the one the other night, he may have a chance at the trials. I would appreciate it if he would come to dinner tonight if he feels able. We have much to discuss."

"I'll be sure to ask him. While he's under my care, he has a say in the matter."

"If he insists to stay, then we can meet tomorrow. Either way is fine. We're in no terrible rush yet."

Katrina nodded. "I'll see what I can do then." She bowed and left the study.

**

* * *

**

Picard looked over as the door opened to see Katrina walk in.

"Picard, King Sean would like an audience with you later this evening. Would that be all right with you?"

Picard sat up and stretched. "Sure, I'll be up for it." He smiled slightly.

"He wants to discuss the trials and various other matters," she said, offering him a bowl of soup.

"Sure, I'll be up for it." He smiled, gladly taking the bowl from her. "What time?"

"I'll come for you around four or so."

He blew the steam away from his bowl. "Very well. Would it be all right if I wandered the halls at all?"

Katrina shook her head. "Not today. You'll have plenty of free time tomorrow. I'd prefer it if you'd stay in the infirmary until dinner."

"All right." He sighed as he began eating the soup.

"I'll be in every once in a while if you need anything." Katrina said as she made her way out the door.

Picard watched her leave then returned to his eating. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered.

**

* * *

**

Picard impatiently waited for Katrina to enter again. He'd changed back into his usual Lemurian clothes, which still looked a little weather-beaten from the storm despite the fact that someone had clearly cleaned and mended them. He was also somewhat bored, since he hadn't been allowed to roam the castle yet and had been too nervous to sleep any further.

When Katrina finally returned, she motioned for him to follow her and he did so without a word. They took several turns in various directions before they reached the dining hall. Two guards stood at the entrance and they wordlessly opened the doors, allowing them entry.

Picard did get much of a chance to take in his surroundings before the King spoke his greeting.

"Picard, Prince of Lemuria, welcome to Rowad."

Picard immediately bowed. "I apologize for my arrival. Thank you for rescuing me. I probably would have been lost at sea if you hadn't."

"You may rise, Prince Picard of Lemuria. The seas around here change drastically within hours; it wasn't your fault the storm happened. We're just glad you pulled through. . If Xander didn't spot you when he did, you could have been in trouble. We've already sent word to Lemuria that you've made it. Now, we have much to discuss." Sean motioned with his hand for Picard to be seated at the dining table. The room was relatively empty of other people. There were only a few servants, King Sean himself, and his wife.

Picard seated himself while keeping eye contact with Sean. Both of their facial expressions became quite serious.

"Before we begin, there is something you have to understand," the King said. "I'm sure you've given thought as to why you're here, but there's more to it then that. We ask all contestants this, and we will do the same with you. Picard, are you positive you want to go through with this? Once you accept the trials, there is no backing out. The only way out will be to either pass the trials, or death. There is more to the trials than simply winning. It is a test of skill. If you fail, that's it. Do you still wish to compete?"

"From the moment I sailed from Lemuria, my decision was made," Picard said firmly. "I understand the consequences of the trials, and I still want to go through with them. I won't fail."

Sean studied Picard. He seemed serious enough to compete in the trials, no matter the cost. He glanced over to Savea and she nodded. "Very well. From this moment on, there is no turning back. You will be staying here until the trials are completed. We have already provided you with a room. If you need anything, just ask. I welcome you to our trials. It's not often we get a contestant so it should be exciting for all of us."

"I'll do my best."

"This is no game Picard. You could get killed," Savea repeated after her husband.

"I know. As I said before, I'm willing to risk my life to complete the trials. I will do all that is in my power."

"Now that you've made an agreement, it's time to discuss the trials. I'm not sure how much King Hydros has told you, but I will give you a short summery. You will be faced with four trials, each based on one of the four elements, Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. At the end of each trial, you will fight a creature."

"Creature?" Picard raised an eyebrow. "What kind of creature?"

"That, I cannot tell you. The object of the trials is for you to learn how to face sudden dangers, and use your own strength as well as what's around you to defeat whatever comes your way. You may use whatever means necessary, but we can only say so much about each trial."

Picard nodded. "Fair enough."

"You won't be faced with all four trials right away. After each trial, you will have roughly three months in-between. The trials are going to be different from anything else you've faced, so we'll have certain people to train you specifically."

"Train?" Picard questioned curiously. This process was apparently even more involved than he'd predicted.

"We'll explain that later. For now, I can at least tell you that your first trial is Water."

"Water." Picard sighed slightly in relief. That was his home element so couldn't be too difficult.

"Don't take your element too lightly. We will tell you more tomorrow morning, but for now it's getting relatively late. Katie will show you to your room for the night."

Picard bowed slightly after he stood up. It was clear to him that this was a sign they wanted him gone for the time being. He followed the blond girl out of the room, not looking back towards Sean or Savea.

"What do you think of him?" Sean asked his wife seriously.

"He seems friendly enough, almost a little too willing to complete the trials."

"He seems pressured to me. I don't doubt he has the strength to complete the trials. Except, if he isn't careful, he may lose something more important to him then his life."

**

* * *

**

Well, not the best of chapters, but I figured it's good enough for now And special thanks to Midnight for going through it Thankee! And this was the hard chapter, so, until I get to the trials, it should go much faster. I hope...


End file.
